


Kue Stroberi dan Sinterklas

by Synstropezia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synstropezia/pseuds/Synstropezia
Summary: Dengan kue stroberi yang dibuat dan diberikan sinterklas itu sendiri, Rinai tahu ia telah menjadi orang paling bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya. Happy Birthday Rinai, my precious OC (25/12/2020)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: OC punya synstropezia





	1. Santa Claus is Coming!

**By: synstropezia.**

**Ahza x Rinai.**

* * *

Tepat pada tengah malam Ahsan berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah. Tangannya yang sempat terulur untuk mengetuk-ngetuk segera diurungkan. Lalu jika saja Ahsan tak berdeham, perannya sebagai sinterklas pasti langsung selesai.

Pintu rumah ini tetap dibuka walaupun tiada ketukan yang tertangkap. Tuan rumahnya, yaitu Rinai yang menjadi tujuan Ahsan sejak 24 Desember, memandang heran pada sinterklas pendek yang mengenakan jenggot serta kumis putih palsu. Mereka terdiam lama dalam tatap-tatapan yang canggung. Ahsan berdeham lagi daripada merasa tolol macam patung.

"Ha-halo ... Nak Rinai. Di sini ada sinterklas yang ingin memberikan hadiah padamu. Kamu ... tinggal di mana?" Sandiwara yang parah semakin payah saja. Ahsan juga bertambah tidak kuat untuk mengubah suaranya, agar mendekati bapak-bapak bersahaja. Ia ingin pulang. Dia akan membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding, dan memberi pelajaran kepada rasa bodoh yang mengerjainya.

"Tinggal di mana? Ini rumahku, kok. Sinterklas lucu juga, ya, ternyata."

"Oh, iya ... iya, kamu benar. Omong-omong kenapa keluar? Sekarang waktunya tidur, 'kan?"

"Tadi dengar suara bel sepeda, sih. Saya kira tukang tahu bulat datang."

Bel sepeda terdengar lagi. Tukang yang Rinai maksud barulah datang dengan menjanjikan tahu bulat yang digoreng dadakan; masih panas. Sekilas ia mengerjap-ngerjap heran, tetapi segera memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Ahsan menyaksikan Rinai menyodorkan uang sepuluh ribu rupiah. Mentang-mentang Rinai keluar gerbang rumah, Ahsan berakhir meletakkan boks putih di genggamannya di depan pintu. Sudah malu pengecut pula. Sena akan puas menertawainya esok hari.

"Salah ternyata. Sinterklas mau tahu bulat? Enak, lho, rasanya. Masih panas lagi." Garam yang banyak mendekam di dalam plastik. Baru melihatnya saja Ahsan sakit kepala. Ingin menceramahi Rinai atau ia akan darah tinggi, tetapi jelas-jelas niat tinggal niat.

"Enggak. Saya pulang saja. Mau memecat diri sendiri sebagai sinterklas."

Sepeda yang diparkir di depan rumah Rinai dinaiki. Suara bel yang sempat Rinai dengar tidak lain maupun bukan adalah kesalahan Ahsan. Ia lupa tengah menyamar jadi sinterklas. Ingatnya justru ingin menjemput Rinai berkencan seperti biasa, tetapi sebelumnya ia menghadiahkan sekotak martabak telur pada Dokter Frans–efeknya mempercepat durasi diceramahi yang seharusnya satu jam menjadi 59 menit.

" _Salahku juga, sih. Kalau aku tidak terbangun, kejutannya pasti berhasil._ "

Boks yang berdiri kesepian di depan pintu Rinai ambil. Penutupnya langsung dibuka memperlihatkan kue stroberi yang mengkilat cemerlang. Terdapat pula kartu ucapan yang sekadar ditulisi, "Happy birthday, Rinai" tanpa nama pengirim, tetapi senyuman Rinai tahu ini dari Ahsan. Memang benar Maria yang merupakan sahabatnya juga bisa membuat kue, tetapi tulisan tangan ini benar-benar ceker ayam khas Ahsan Zayyan.

"Terima kasih, Ahza. Karena kuenya cantik kufoto, ya~"

Di tanggal 25 Desember pukul dua belas lebih lima menit, Rinai menuliskan di sosmednya bahwa ia baru saja mendapatkan hadiah dari sinterklas yang tertangkap basah. Itu adalah pengalaman yang lucu sekaligus menarik, katanya. Rinai sangat senang, dan tahun depan berharap sang sinterklas mau mampir sebentar sambil menikmati tahu bulat.


	2. Before Santa Claus Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebelum menyamar jadi sinterklas itu sendiri, Ahsan Zayyan harus lebih dulu membuat kuenya dan menghadapi Sena.

**By: synstropezia.**

**Sena x Ahza.**

* * *

Kue stroberi yang diramu dengan metode mirror glaze cake itu hanya terus-menerus Ahsan Zayyan tontoni. Hitam matanya yang selalu menyiratkan lukisan sendu lebih mendekati ragu pada hari ini. Entahlah apa yang membingungkan pemuda tujuh belas tahun tersebut, walau ia sudah melakukan kerja bagus, baik ketika membuat ataupun menghiasnya.

Sena yang meminjamkannya dapur akhirnya kembali pada Ahsan, setelah diusir dua jam lalu oleh Ahsan sendiri. Punggungnya masih bersandar pada kosen, tatkala diam-diam mengagumi kue yang lembut berkilau-kilau. Mungkin saking melamunnya Ahsan, ia tidak menyadari sang tuan rumah tengah mengeceknya. Telunjuk Sena jadi tergerak untuk mencolek icing yang serupa kaca itu, tetapi Ahsan keburu menepisnya sambil kian merengut.

"Aku hanya ingin mengeceknya, karena raut wajahmu mengatakan ada yang salah."

"Yang salah adalah pikiranmu yang mengidekan kue racun tikus," balas Ahsan sengit. Makanya ia mengusir Sena, daripada kuenya dijadikan macam-macam. Sena tak terlalu menggubrisnya. Langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang tidak berdekatan, ataupun berjauhan dengan Ahsan.

"Harusnya kau membuat puding. Sayang sekali hanya kepalamu yang pintar, tetapi tangan dan kakimu sangat bebal."

Salahnya sendiri yang mengungkit-ungkit inovasi Sena mengenai kue racun tikus, sehingga wajar Sena menyerang balik Ahsan, bukan? Pada akhirnya kue ini bukanlah untuk konsumsi pribadi atau dijual. Mumpung kalender masih menunjukkan angka 24 Desember, Ahsan memutuskan menghadiahkan sesuatu kepada Rinai sebelum tanggal 25 tiba. Masalahnya adalah gadis itu kurang menyukai kue,

"Terus bagaimana? Mau membuat puding?"

"Lalu kuenya untukmu, begitu? Sayangnya aku menolak." Karena telah dipinjamkan dapur, Ahsan diminta membalas budi dengan memanggang gingerbread oleh Sena. Terlalu enak, bukan, jika Sena juga mendapatkan kue? Ahsan memang ogah melihat Sena bahagia.

"Akan kubagi dengan Maria." Nama pacarnya yang berambut kepang tiga itu disebut. Merupakan cara paling curang

"Ya sudah."

"Tidak seru sama sekali, Zayyan. Aku tahu kau ini orangnya gampang pasrah, tetapi seharusnya kau memperjuangkan kue ini, bukan?"

"Maumu apa, sih? Kau juga tahu aku ini salah bikin. Kenapa harus diperjuangkan jadinya?"

Netra senada jelaga itu berkilat marah. Jengkel karena yang Sena katakan benar. Mengenai dirinya yang mengiyakan permintaan maaf Maria–tak bisa meminjamkan dapur untuk Ahsan pakai–lantas membiarkan gadis berkacamata tersebut membujuk Sena agar ia yang menggantikan Maria, penyesalan datang secara beruntun. Menyakitkan. Namun hanya mengepalkan tangan yang Ahsan perbuat.

Sejak awal kata dekat itu tidak pernah ada. Maria juga tahu, tetapi ia optimis bahwa Sena yang meminjamkan dapur bisa memperbaiki mereka sedikit-sedikit. Lagi pula Sena sudah berhenti merencanakan perundungan apa pun terhadap Ahsan. Keduanya juga teman sebangku selama di SMA. Sebentar lagi lulus juga.

Bahwa seberat apa pun luka, cara terbaik untuk menyembuhkan diri sendiri adalah berdamai dengan rasa sakit itu. Ahsan tak boleh kabur. Selain bebas dari perundungan, dirinya juga berhak tak dijahati lagi oleh masa lalu.

"Begini saja tidak mengerti, ya? Wajar, sih. Dari dulu Zayyan menyedihkan soalnya."

Tiba-tiba Sena beranjak berdiri. Karton putih yang dihias polkadot pink ia persiapkan seapik mungkin. Berhati-hati ketika memasukkan kue buatan Ahsan ke dalamnya. Sebagai pemanis rupa, Sena menambahkan pita yang ia ikat menjadi simpul kupu-kupu. Hasil bungkusannya ia berikan kepada Ahsan yang agak tersentak. Seolah-olah belum cukup Sena juga menyodorkan kartu ucapan kosong; menyuruh Ahsan mengisinya.

"Kau selalu berkata aku bukan orang baik, dan itu benar untukmu. Jadi, ingatlah bahwa aku yang berkata, 'kau harus menghargai kerja kerasmu', bukanlah kebaikan dariku. Aku mengatakannya, karena ingin segera menyingkirkanmu dari sini." Gingerbread telah didapatkan. Buat apa Sena mempertahankan Ahsan di sini? Janjinya pada Maria juga telah ditepati agar Sena meminjamkan dapur.

"Tetap saja kalimatmu terdengar baik. Mengerikan sekali."

"Omong-omong itu hanya alasan kedua. Diriku lebih ingin mengatakan Rinai itu rakus. Bikin puding atau kue sama saja jadinya."

"Setidaknya begitu lebih baik, walau terdengar jahat."

Tak perlu disuruh pun Ahsan akan pergi. Membawa kue yang sudah Sena bungkuskan untuknya, dan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih sama sekali. Setelah itu Sena hanya setenang menyeduh teh untuk diminum bersama ibunya. Sementara Ahsan sudah ditunggu Maria yang ingin mendadani dia sebagai sinterklas.


End file.
